Computer virtualization is a technique that involves encapsulating a representation of a physical computing machine platform into a virtual machine (VM) that is executed under the control of virtualization software running on hardware computing platforms (also referred to herein as “hosts” or “host computing systems”). A group of hardware computing platforms may be organized as a cluster to provide hardware resources for VMs. In a data center, it is common to see multiple network switches and multiple VMs running on multiple clusters of hosts with each host coupled to at least one of the multiple network switches. Typically, in the data center, multiple VMs are migrated between the host computing systems, which may result in unbalanced network traffic. In this case, some network switches can be overloaded and some can be underutilized.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present subject matter in any way.